List of Pokeuman Bases
Pokeuman Bases are large secret facilities which serve two main purposes - to train and educate Pokeumans and to serve as bases for PRT activity. Bases are often the centre of many stories, as newly transformed Pokeumans live, train and study for three years in a base until they are allowed to graduate and go on their own paths. Bases are most often underground buildings but some of them are exceptions, such as floating or underwater bases. This is a full list of the known bases around the world and their leaders. Bases are organized by continent, Region, and Sub-Region. Regions with no Sub-Regions listed under them in the Contents box are Sub-Regions where there are no bases listed (no group members have made any bases that are in that area yet) '1.North America' '''-United States-' Northeastern US Adirondacks Mountain Base (Upper New York) Base Leader: Eiji - (M) Gallade CREATOR: ~Aknae Atlantic Ocean Base (The AOB is located in the Atlantic Ocean) Base Leader: Ezekiel(M) - Blastoise CREATOR: ~SkaianRebirth Albany Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Raren (M) - Slaking CREATOR: ~Pokemonman1357 The Boston Harbor Base (BHB) Base Leader: Curt (M) - Rypherior CREATOR: ~Warriorsrpgmembah Crystal lake base, WI Base Leader: Azure (F) - Dewgong CREATOR: ~lunartail Chicago Base (Mario Bros) Base Leader: Luigi Pikin (M) - Charizard CREATOR: ~Guardiavoir Connecticut Pokeumans Base Base Leader: Mary (F) - Empoleon CREATOR: Deleware River Base Base Leader(s): Stryker (M) - Blaziken / Yori (F) - Serperior CREATOR: *FadeThePikachu Long Island Base Base Leader: Asula (F) - Milotic CREATOR: =pokemonmanic3595 Worcester County Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Sheila (F) - Delcatty CREATOR: =jd02022092 Michigan Base Base Leader: Jamie Byrne (M) - Snorlax CREATOR: =RandomShadowPerson Michigan Lower Peninsula Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Arturo (M) - Braviary CREATOR: ~Silverstripe24 New Manhattan Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Ferrum (M) - Metagross CREATOR: ~riolucario000 Ohio Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Geta (M) - Mightyena CREATOR: ~EpicRiolu Philadelphia Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Clayton (M) - Tyranitar CREATOR: ~Champloon Pocono Base (Pocono, Pennsylvania) Base Leader: Syren (F) - Milotic CREATOR: ~TheEeveeWarrior Terra and Sea Pokeuman Base (New York Coast) Base Leader: TBR CREATOR: ~juliahphiliponroblox Saratoga County Base Base Leader: Arthur (M) - Snorlax CEATOR: Montauk Base Base Leader: Adel Engel (M) - Seviper Creator: andrewlee0520 Southern US Alabama Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Augustus Terra (M) - Empoleon CREATOR: ~solomansky Appalachian Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Celeste (F) - Rapidash CREATOR: ~fmapokewarrior Arizona Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Yukiko (F) - Froslass CREATOR: !Eevee-Mike Blue Ridge Base (North. South Carolina) Base Leader: Teresa (F) - Mienshao CREATOR: ~c51799 Burgeon Base (North Carolina) Base Leader: Gwendolyn (F) - Gardevoir CREATOR: *ChicoChikorita Chattanooga Tennessee Base Base Leader: Azul (F) - Shiny Ninetails CREATOR: ~Pippicat Cherokee Base(In Oklahoma City, OK) Base Leader: CREATOR: *PikachuFan60 Capitol Base Base Leader: Chinatsu (F) - Ninetails CREATOR: ~StormTheHusky Discovery Base - Houston, Texas (under Johnson Space Center)- Base Leader(s): Austin Keith (M) - Umbreon / Tyler Keith (M) - Shiny Azelf CREATOR: =XGBlue Dry Tortugas Base (Key West, Florida) Base Leader: Philip (M) - Alakazam CREATOR: ~waterdfg and ~MarietheDragonwolf Dallas Depths Base (Dallas, TX) Base Leader(s): Matthew (M) - Alakazam CREATOR: ~nagasakiudon9999 Florida Keys Base Base Leader: Icetsrider (M) - Samurott CREATOR: ~Baconitarian-Wolf The Greater Houston Underground Base Leader: Ms. Haettenschwieler (F) the Liepard CREATOR: *toastyquil Miami Everglades Base Base Leader: Ms. Black (F) - Gothitelle CREATOR: ~blade296 Mississippi Base Base Leader: Gauge (M) - Slowking CREATOR: ~Shasami5000 Missouri Central Base Leader: Artchabald Jenkinsm (M) - Mankey CREATOR: ~Erigawn Ozark Mountains (Arkansas-Oklahoma) Base Leader: CREATOR: *leafpool12 Olympia Base (Northern Tip of Texas) Base Leader: CREATOR: ~TheEeveeWarrior Richmond Virgina Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Felix Lorren (M) -Grumpig CREATOR: *ampharosisawesome Savanna Pokeuman Base (Georgia) Leader: Arthur Williamson (M) -Braviary CREATOR: ~solomansky Washington D.C. Base ( or D.C. Base ) below the Lincoln Memorial Base Leader : Sarah (F) - Zoroark CREATOR: ~goldenmanbaby Midwestern US Germantown Base (Wisconsin) Base Leader: Ralphael Sanoru (M) - Seviper CREATOR: ~DaZoroark Hell Creek Base (Montana) Base Leader: Samantha Hayes (F) - Serperior CREATOR: ~Outcast15 Las Vegas Pokeumans Base Base leader: William (M) - Emboar CREATOR: ~Tybeiro North Star Base(In Minneapolis, MN) Base Leader: CREATOR: *PikachuFan60 Pikes Peak Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Sorion (M) - Stoutland CREATOR: ~ArmaggedonDoom Rocky Mountain Pokéuman Base (Utah) Base Leader: CREATOR: *tsureboru Salt Lake Pokeuman Base (Utah) Base Leader: Xander (M) - Aggron CREATOR: ~Aura_Knight394 Settlement Canyon Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Grayson (M) - Garchomp CREATOR: ~skydancer121 St. Louis Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Russell (M) - Bisharp CREATOR: ~Light-Kurai Pacific, Alaska, and Hawaii Alaskan Pokeumans Base Base Leader: Dragonia (F) - Garchomp. CREATOR: ~Elemental-wyvern Alcatraz Island Base Base Leader: Flygon (F) - Sandy CREATOR: ~pokemon-ZIRZL Anaheim Branch (Anaheim, California) Base Leader: Dana Eckart (F) - Lopunny CREATOR: Crystal-Leaf Base (California, Underwater) Base leader: Elaine the Serperior (F) CREATOR: ~xXSapphira-wolfXx Coastal Ranges Pokeuman Base (Oregon) Base Leader: Mr. Jennings (M) - Nidoking CREATOR: ~Charmoeleon Hollywood Pokeuman base Base Leader: Cora (M) - Starmie CREATOR: ~LRpaul Hanauma Bay Base (Hawaii) Base Leader: CREATOR: ~Percabeth17 IceFury Base (Seattle, Washington) Base leader: Blayde the weavile (M) CREATOR: ~xXSapphira-wolfXx North American Arctic Base (NAAB) (Alaska) Base Leader: General Borris (M) - Emboar CREATOR: ~AbandonedAmbition Oregon West Cove Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Matthew (M) - Salamance CREATOR: ~GlobalPokemon Obsidian Base (Rocky Mountains) Base Leader: Julie (F) - Venusaur CREATOR: ~sonyathehedgragon Puget Sound Pokeumans Sub-Base (Whidbey Island, Washington) Base Leader: CREATOR: San Diego Pokeuman Academy Base Leader: CREATOR: ~Dbzjunkie Teton Mountain Base (West Wyoming) Base Leader: Donovan (M) - Braviary CREATOR: ~RenegadeTigress Valle Nex (Death Valley, California) Base Leader: Esther (F) - Meinshao CREATOR: ~Akapup92 Territories of the US '-Canada-' East Canada Niagra Falls Base Base Leader: Umbrasa (M) - Floatzel CREATOR: ~Light-Kurai Northern Wingman Academy (Quebec Canada) Base leader: Sasuke (M) - Noctowl CREATOR: :devbullletgreen: White Bay Base Base Leader: Claire (F) - Ampharos CREATOR: ~ DragonHaxorus Western Canada Lower Mainland Base Base Leader: Norman (M) - Snorlax CREATOR: ~Pfaccioxx Lower Mainland Aqua Base Base Leader: Norman (M) - Snorlax / Vanessa / Small group Of Teachers CREATOR: ~Pfaccioxx Northern Canada Nunavut Base Base Leader: Lovina (F) - Gorebyss CREATOR: '-Mexico and Central America-' Mexico Central America Caribbean El Yunque Rainforest Base Base Leader: Coquí (M) - Frogadier 2.South America '-Upper South America-' Cambodia Venezuela Guyana and Suriname '-Brazil-' Brasilia Rio Amazon '-Western South America-' Peru Bolivia Ecuador '-Lower South America-' Paraguay Argentina Chile 3.Europe '-British Isles-' England The Alpha Base (England) Base Leader: Miss Sharples - (F) Leavanny CREATOR: ~Man-in-crowd-4 Scotland Edinburgh Base Base Leader: Mrs. Doogan - (F) Flygon CREATOR: ~1998alberto Ireland Whales '-Western Europe-' France Normandy Pokéuman Base (French name : Base Pokéumaine de Normandie) Base leader : François the Scizor (François le Cizayox) Creator : Paul the Lucario (deviantART name : dauphin076) Lorrain Pokeuman Base (French name : Base Pokéumaine de Lorraine) Base leader : Lucie the Tyranitar (Lucie la Tyranocif) Creator : Guillaume the Gallade (deviantART name : temporair64) Holland Scandinavia Germany and Austria The New World Base(English and German Compound Base) Base Leader: Herr Mathews - (M) Salamance Creator: Water-Pokemon-Master '-Eastern Europe-' Poland Hungary Romania The Balkan Ukraine '-Mediterranean-' Spain and Portugal Italy Greece Turkey '-Russia-' Inner Russia Ural Siberia 4.Asia '-Middle East-' Arabia Israel Persia '-India-' North India South India Pakistan Bangladesh '-Far East-' China SCS (South China Sea) Base Base Leader: Calaf (M) - Flareon CREATOR: ~Ryshard-III Korea Mongolia Japan Pokeuman HQ (Tokyo?, Japan) Base Leader: Mew (?) - Mew CREATOR: =pokemonmanic3595 '-Siam-' Vietnam and Cambodia Angkor Wat Base (Cambodia) Base Leader: Turandot the Glaceon CREATOR: ~Ryshard-III Thailand and Myanmar Indonesia '5.Africa' '-North Africa-' Egypt and Sudan The Sarah countries Coastal countries '-Central Africa-' Ethiopia Zaire Kenya and Tanzania '-South Africa-' Angola South Africa Madagascar '6.Australia' '-Australia-' East Melbourne Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Amy (F) - Arcanine CREATOR: Sydney Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Saffron (F) - ??? CREATOR: Sydney Underwater Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Alexandria (F) - Dragonair CREATOR: West Ayers Rock Base Base Leader: Arthur(M) - Ryperior CREATOR: ~Nychus10 Perth base (Western Australia) Base Leader(s): Board Of Teachers CREATOR: *spoonerdog123 Wickham Heights Base (Western Australia) Base Leader: Stevens (M) - Absol CREATOR: =Monoace Islands Christmas Island Base Base Leader: Rachel (F) - Scyther CREATOR: *spoonerdog123 '-New Zealand-' North Island South Island '-Oceania-' New Guinea Polynesia '7. Antarctica and Artic Circle' '-Antarctica-' Antarctica '-Artic Circle-' Greenland '8. Other' '-Moon-' Sea of Tranquility Tranquility Base - (under the Sea of Tranquility) Base Leader: Former NASA Astronaut Michael Collins (M) - Pidgeot CREATOR: =XGBlue '9. Unknown and traveling bases' '-Unknown-' Harmonia Pokeuman Base Base leader: Arthur (M)- Scolipede CREATOR: ~xXunovianXx '-Traveling-' 'Bases we don't have Geological info on '''(please tell solomansky where they are located if you know): Altoona Pokeuman Base Base Leader: Koby (M) - Kangaskhan CREATOR: Arcadia Base Base Leader: Eliza (F) - Umbreon CREATOR: ~Outcast15 Crystal Fort Base Leader: Granston (M) - Samurott CREATOR: Gamma Base Base Leader: Donovan (M) - Kabutops CREATOR: Mount Ozark Base Base Leader: Hearty (F) - Lopunny CREATOR: *leafpool12 NASA Base Base Leader: Jonathan (M) - Rotom CREATOR: ~scaper12123 North Sea Base Base Leader: Christine (F) - Conkeldurr CREATOR: ~dfhsuaifjn Outpost Foxtrot Base Leader: CREATOR: ~Jsekela77 Pokeuman Academy East Base Leader: Leanne Twilly (F) - Gothitelle CREATOR: Pine Barrens Base Base Leader: Ty (M) - Tyranitar CREATOR: ~MilitaryAviator Pokeumans East Forest Base Base Leader: Brad (M) - Lucario CREATOR: Spark of Hope(Hope) Base Leader: Brian Vitil(M) - Zangoose Creator: ~Blaze888 Wyvern Base Leader: Kail (M) - Umbreon CREATOR: =amaroq247 If you can help us fill in any blank spaces or know of a base we missed then feel free to add it or let us know. And please contact solomansky on his DA account so all the version's of this list remain up to date. (thanks to Akapup92 for drawing up the origanel list for us and to solomansky for the cerent verson) Category:Pokéuman Bases Category:Lists